Head covering articles such as wave caps, “do-rags”, head scarves, bandanas, etc. are worn for a variety of reasons. These head covering articles are typically secured about a wearer's head by extending a portion of the head covering article down over a portion of the wearer's forehead and tying a portion of the article in the back of the head. Oftentimes, these head covering articles are worn for an extended period of time (e.g., overnight while the wearer is sleeping). This extended wear time along with the pressure exerted on the forehead from typing the head covering about the head can cause the edge of the head covering article resting on the wearer's forehead to leave a horizontal impression across the wearer's forehead. This impression can be visible when the head covering article is removed and can last for an extended period of time.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2011/0247126 and U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2008/0307561 concern head covering articles and the impression caused by these articles. However, the head covering articles disclosed in these publications do not address the impression that can extend horizontally across a wearer's head caused by the edge of the head covering article resting on the forehead.